unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Orion Palace
Orion Palace is a great floating realm which is also considered as a part of Heaven. Orion Palace is found in the outermost layer of Heaven, it is a great realm/airship, where future meets past technology is present here, but is still using the medieval equipments. Orion Palace can also accommodate life just by itself, water and land resources are found here. Orion Palace is also the only place in Heaven where the living can go and live, temporarily or permanently. Orion Palace is not found by the spiritual Heaven, but it is invisible to an average eye because of their advanced stealth technology. It is floating over Fukuoka, Japan, which is the hometown of Miaka. Orion Palace also had a king to rule them, and has different regions which all had different functions. History Orion Palace is actually meant to be an airship used in battles. It is built by the civilization of Atlantis and Pacifica to be used against the time-traveling sky pirates. The kingdom was destroyed by the colossal mothership named Hyperion. It is crushed into pieces, together with the people riding the said airship. There were no survivors and Pacifica fell under the hands of the sky pirates while it is the time when Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean. Pacifica also sank into the depths of the oceans, which made the sky pirates to retreat. The "life source" of Orion Palace is the only one left to remind of the teamwork of Pacifica and Atlantis. But one day, the life source was gone missing, it is brought to Heaven by some angels and was rebuilt at the heavens above. When Orion Palace was rebuilt, it became an official part of Heaven and then it started to travel around the world, while using their stealth technology. Humans discovered about the rebuilt airship, which is now a kingdom itself. The Holy Christian Order also established a satellite city, now called Orion Region VII, near the Industrial City, Orion Region VIII. After the First World War, Orion Palace was kept a secret for it became a shelter for homeless people and from then, living creatures can enter and live at Orion Palace. Together with that, the government was changed to democratic monarchy and started to elect kings with an election. Their first king was named Xerxes, named after a king of Assyrian Empire. The present king is Shiro Mitsuki, a long-lost brother of Kuroi and is seven years older than him. Shiro came currently missing, which left the kingdom into the hands of its own people, to decide how to maintain the kingdom as they know it. Shiro eventually returned to Orion Palace to redeem his throne, but this time, he is in a form of the White Phoenix, because he actually betrayed his country by leaving it alone and died in the middle of his voyage, went to the circle of Treachery and he wished to be alive again, even if reincarnated in any form. Orion Palace is currently cloaked over the skies of Fukuoka City in Fukuoka, Japan. Geography and Environment The climate in Orion Palace is almost the same as Earth, for being found between the clouds, they see how rain and snow forms and the first drops always strike Orion. Lightnings and thunders during storms is a threatening event, also if there's a tornado. Sunlight always shines over the palace. But temperature in the palace is much cooler than the tropical places on Earth. Orion Regions II and III, covering the most of the natural resources, is the primary home of wildlife and food in the palace, it has a tropical temperature like in Amazon but any kinds of plants and wildlife (even the ones which are exclusively for a particular climate) can be found here, just like Galapagos Island. Culture Entertainment and Arts Entertainment is the same as to Earth's. Stage plays are always present, probably the best of all is Romeo and Juliet and The Nativity or The Death and Resurrection of Christ. Music is also adapted by the people of Orion. They got their love for music in America and Japan. Angels often come down to Orion Palace to sing in choirs during Saturdays and Sundays, which is the day of worship. Other entertainment include spectacular fireworks displays, and sometimes, kart racing. More entertainment include parties Christmas or New Year celebrations. Arts in Orion Palace is not adapted from any place from Earth, it is their own ideas, from the structure of the city, the airship, and the palace. Sculpting is also another kind of art in Orion, from ice to wood to stone, everything can be carved. The vehicular designs were adapted from Atlantis and Pacifica, since they built the palace first. The people of Orion also love to paint, with inspirations from Michelangelo, Leonardo Da Vinci, and other famous painters. Their alphabet is called as the "universal letter coding" for it includes all of the letters in every nation on Earth, from ancient English to the depths of the Chinese characters. Cuisine Cuisine in the Orion Palace includes classic menu from different parts of the globe. The best includes European foods like pasta, lasagna, and bread. Pastries is also a major part of the cuisine and other plants are also grown in Orion Regions II and III to get foods from different trees and plants. Education Education is absolutely free in Orion Palace, to share the great knowledge to everybody living in the kingdom. Education is a major factor why Orion Palace can be a better place to live in, even though there are just a few schools and universities (Orion Region VII is a school itself), Orion Palace encourages to have some home studies to avoid the dangerous outdoors, even though whole of Orion Palace is safe. Work and Industry The primary work in the kingdom includes farming, fishing, and city jobs. Other jobs includes ministers, priests, and palace workers. Operating Orion Palace, through Orion Regions IV and VI, is an exclusive job, only the king chooses the ones who will be included in the job. These operators also control the airship during battles. The lower rank jobs, street cleaners, drivers, nannies, babysitters, etc, are still important in the kingdom, without them the kingdom will not be on balance and will be incomplete. Orion Region VIII, also known the Industrial City, is the center of trading, merchandising, and jobs. It is the center of industry of Orion Palace. Technology Technology in Orion Palace is advanced, since they adapted their technology from Atlantis and Pacifica. Hover cars are a major part of this technology. What is unique in the technology of Orion Palace is they mix modern mechanics over ancient weapons. Orion Palace is actually an airship used for battles, and Orion Region VI is used to operate it. The artificial stuff in the airship is part natural and part technological. The Orion Regions Orion Region I Port City is the major part of Orion Region I, it is the place where newcomers will subside for awhile before going to the city, it is also the place where others go to leave the kingdom. It is one of the busiest places in Orion Palace. It is also the center of the fisheries in Orion Palace, outside the city is the artificial ocean but with real living fishes, fishes from every parts of the world. Port City is just like a remote village, it might be probably the least hi-tech among all the cities in Orion. Orion Palace Port.jpg|A harbor in the Port City. Orion Region II Orion Region II covers the first part of the natural resources in the kingdom. It includes mountains and forests, loggers also built some small villages to get closer to their workplace. Loggers in Orion are very responsible, they plant another tree after cutting one. This region also features farms where farmers cultivate food and raise animals. Miners are also residents in the area, since the mountains hides every precious gems that are also found on Earth. Orion Region III Orion Region III covers the second part of the natural resources of Orion Palace. It includes the forests, lakes, and rivers. Other loggers subside here but fishermen have much larger number in this area. Every kind of freshwater fishes are found in the rivers and lakes. The rivers and lakes all end up to the saltwater ocean. A Loch Ness Monster is also found here but it never hurt anybody, it is even the "boat" for the fishermen and/or tourists to help them pass the rivers and lakes. Orion Region IV Orion Region IV is the training grounds for units before battles to get ready against the enemy and protect the palace. Laboratories and war factories are also built here to research about technologies and strategies. Orion Region IV used to be a part of the natural resources but when a wildfire was created due to some careless tourist, the whole place got burned and no single tree and plant, except for grass grew. Orion Region V Floating City is a city which is built over a lake and is a part residential area and part war laboratory. Just like Grand Canal in Venice, it is like a floating village/market. Towering skyscrapers also surrounds the city for they are the ones who are used to project force fields when Orion Palace is under attack. The Floating City includes one of the highest peaks of the kingdom, the Observatory. It is a tower which is used to study the stars and planets and possibly, galaxies. It is also used as a watchtower during battles. The Observatory is solar and lunar powered so there is no problem with electricity. Orion Region VI The Orion Command Centre is the place where Orion Palace is being controlled, from it's built-in weapons to additional technologies. It also includes the Air Force Headquarters where they use aircraft for battles. It is also the place where the force field and stealth commands are activated. The Orion Research Center helps with enhancing units and aquiring additional technology. It also helps with research over enemies and also serves as a spy satellite to study the surroundings. Deep below the Command Centre is a huge prison, but it is already a part of Orion Region X. Orion Command Centre covers whole of the underground of Orion Palace. The Power Core, Orion Palace's primary power source, is found deep beyond the prisons, it is a reactor that contains the energy core so powerful, it needs to be contained inside a strong defensive generator. Orion Region VI 2.jpg Orion Palace Launch Pad.jpg|Orion Palace Air Force HQ Orion Power Core.jpg|The Orion Power Core Orion Core.jpg|The Core Orion Region VII The Holy Christian Order of Orion (HCO - Orion) is the organization that holds the rules of the church. The region is both a church and a school a university. It is built over a running river, which ends in a waterfall. Priests and ministers are all trained in this region. Orion Region VII is the biggest church and university in Orion Palace. Orion Region VIII The Industrial City is the center of work and industry in Orion Palace. It is a civilized city, which is built over a platform found outside the Royal Garden. Jobs are found everywhere. It is also the center of trading and technology. It is the second busiest place in Orion Palace, next to Orion Region VI. The World Trade Center of Orion (WTC Orion) is found in the middle of the city, it is the biggest building in the city. It is the largest shopping mall in Orion Palace. The Fountain of Orion, an almost exact replica like the one on Earth is found by the entrance to the building. It is a real effective wishing well. Colloseus Tower is found on an artificial island, named the Colloseus Shopping District, separated from the city. It is also used as a laboratory and a marketplace. It is also a mall and a hotel, an airport is found on its rooftop. It is the tallest tower in the city. It is also the former WTC of Orion. Colloseus Tower is built the Colloseus Shopping District, the artificial island is most of a market. It is where other products are brought if Orion Region V is now full. The shopping district is built over a lake in Orion Region III, but it is considered as a part of the Industrial City. Orion Region IX The Royal Garden may be compared to Central Park on New York. It is a territory of the Royal Palace but it is still free to be visited by tourists and citizens, as long as they maintain the beauty. Every one who will leave trash in the place will be imprisoned for two hours in a boat, having a tour over the garden but the punishment isn't that easy. It is just the first degree the others include: *Second degree - he/she will be imprisoned inside a greenhouse filled with Venus flytrappers. *Third degree - he/she will be imprisoned in the Royal Palace for 6 hours. The Garden is not only known for the vessels used for sailing the river. There are also mystical plants living there with beautiful butterflies. At night, fireflies fill the air, and the fireworks from the Ball of Orion, the official ball and prom of Orion, can be seen. Jacaranda trees, willows, and wisteria flowers makes the place look purple, cherry blossoms mix making pink. Flower patches arranged in a particular shape adds more attraction. The Garden also features a windy hill which is perfect for picnic and kite flying. Orion Region X The Royal Palace is the center of government in the kingdom. It is where the throne of Shiro Mitsuki can be found. It is the place where orders, laws, rules, and regulations are made. It is also public for tourists and citizens. It also has balconies which features a perfect views of the other Orion regions. After Orion Region VI, it is another place where workers go to operate the airship's movements, defences, and offences. It is the origin of the commands which the workers follow. Deep underground, the dungeon can be found with a beautiful fountain in the middle. The dungeon is usually empty for Orion Palace is on order, peace, and discipline. The hostages from the enemies are often found inside the dungeon. Two satellite towers also hovers near the tower, it is home to the angels and heavenly entities living in Orion Palace. The base of the palace towers is a residential area and a market, mostly souvenir shops. A cathedral is also found in the base. The Palace can be entered in two regions, one on the Royal Gardens, where the Golden Door is found. The other is found on the Industrial City, through Regius (which means "gateway to the throne"), a grand hallway going straightly to the Palace, passing the gardens. ---- Orion Palace is a Utopia for UnownX for it is an airship where the living and the dead can meet. It is a place where there is no war, unless careless enemies wanted to capture or infiltrate the airship. It is a place where both man and nature is important. Orion in Fukuoka.jpg|Orion Palace compared to Fukuoka City. Orion in Japan.jpg|Orion Palace as seen from Kyushu. See Also *Heaven *Purgatory *Kuroi Mitsuki *Miaka Byzantine *Shiro Mitsuki *The Kingdom of Gravitas Category:The Saga